


Looking for Home

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a day she made a point of looking out at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Home

Once a day she made a point of looking out at the stars. She wondered if she'd be able to see this through to the end. The cancer scare had made her more aware of her mortality. She had resigned herself a long time ago to the fact that she would never see her home again, now she waited for the day to come, when she would start to recognise the constellations. Despite fears that she had made the wrong choice, and that their journey would end in disaster, she knew she couldn't abandon these people, her people. This was after all their only hope.

She had been lucky so far. Despite the media scrutiny of her current position, no one had ever realised she was not who she was supposed to be. That the real Laura Roslin had died twenty odd years ago, and that she had taken the other woman's identity.

Knowing journalism would not be a safe profession for her in this world, so similar and yet so different from her own, the role of school teacher had seemed safe enough. She had held her breath when she had gone into politics. Ending up as president herself had never been part of the plan.

It had been so long ago that she had been left on Caprica, believing it was Earth. She still wondered if he had known, when he left her here, what was to come and what her role would be. She didn't know when they would arrive, or if there would be anyone who would remember her. She'd been gone a very long time. She wondered where the Doctor was now, when she could use his help. The woman who had once been Sarah Jane Smith, sighed and turned away from the stars. There was so much work to do, and she had been elected to do it.


End file.
